


5:49 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You saved up?'' Supergirl muttered before Reverend Amos Howell smiled and nodded.





	5:49 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You saved up?'' Supergirl muttered before Reverend Amos Howell smiled and nodded near a rare treat for her.

THE END


End file.
